Toa Mahri
Być może życie w tych nocmrokach nauczyło nas widzieć w innych jedynie wrogów. Jeśli naprawdę musicie zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem grożącym Mahri Nui... bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, mogąc nazwać was Toa Mahri. - Defilak Toa Mahri to nowa postać Toa Inika. Podczas walki z Vezonem i Kardasem, Maska Życia Ignika uciekła z rąk Matoro i wpadła do oceanu. Hahli próbowała ją złapać, ale ciśnienie o mało jej nie zabiło. Axonn po krótkiej rozmowi otworzył tunel prowadzący do Mahri Nui, podwodnej wioski Matoran. Teraz jednak Maska Życia wpadła w ręce Barraki, okrutnych Władców Wojny, zesłanych do Dołu ponad 79 milleniów temu, którzy chcą ją wykorzystać aby odzyskać swą dawną postać i znów zapanować nad światem. Toa Inika podążyli za Maską długim, kamiennym Korytarzem, gdzie spotkali grupę Zyglaków. Kiedy Pridak wyszarpnął Maskę z rąk Dekara, gwałtowny rozbłysk światła zmienił kilka rzeczy: zwiększył wściekłość Pridaka, zamienił Dekara w Hydraxona i zamienił Toa Inika w Toa Mahri. Teraz Toa przystosowują się do nowych warunków i starają zapobiec powrotowi Barraki. Podąża jednak za nimi największy wróg Toa - Makuta... * W komiksie "Śmierć Bohatera" Matoro wraz z Igniką popłynął za Voya Nui i dotarł do Karda Nui.Tam założył maskę życia i teleportował swoją drużynę na Metru Nui. On wówczas ożywił Mata Nui, poświęcając się, a Podwójny Przecinak i Cordak Blaster zaginęły. Obecnie Toa Mahri chronią Metru Nui. Nie wiedzą, że będą musieli ochronić to miasto przed zblizającym się niebezpieczeństwem - przed Smokiem Kardas. Członkowie Toa Mahri składa się z: Wcześniejsi/Pokonani członkowie Trivia * Hydraxon uważał, że Toa Mahri są zbiegami z Dołu, dlatego ich ścigał. * Matoro powoli i niezbyt zgodnie ze swoją wolą przejmował obowiązki lidera grupy, ku niezadowoleniu Jallera. Matoro czuł się też winny, że dał sobie wytrącić Maskę Życia, gdy tylko ją złapał. * Nazwę "Toa Mahri" wymyślił Defilak, a oznacza dosłownie "Bohaterowie Głębin" lub "Bohaterowie Morza". * W filmikach Toa przybyli już przemienieni do Mahri Nui wewnątrz pojazdu "Toa Terrain Crawler", ale nie jest to wydarzenie kanoniczne. * Toa Mahri MOGĄ oddychać zarówno pod wodą jak i na powierzchni. Jest to w pełni potwierdzona informacja. * Ponieważ Maski Inika były organiczne (żywe), Maska Życia mogła je zmienić w zwykłe (metalowe) Maski o nowych mocach. * Każdy Mahri nosi Cordak Blaster, wyrzutnię eksplodujących pocisków. Kongu nosi dwa, bowiem uznał, że taka wyrzutnia przyda mu się bardziej niż broń biała, jak np. włócznia, miecz itp. Cordaki trafiły w ręce Barraki, zaś Nuparu odnalazł je w jaskini-magazynie i pokazał innym Toa. * Częścią ekwipunku Toa Mahri są mechaniczne skrzela, które noszą na ciele (rurki, zbiorniki itd). Są one przymocowane na stałe (chociaż na filmie Toa Mahri teaser mają odczepione rurki w rzeczywistości są połączone z Toa Mahri na stałe). *W Dole przebywa też Toa podobny do Mahri, o imieniu Lesovikk - Toa sprzed blisko 80.000 lat. Cytaty *''Pridak uśmiechnął się. Rekiny zbliżały się, pożądając polowania.'' ** Wiesz, gdzie jesteś, Toa? - spytał. - Na terenach łowieckich Takea. Dno pod tobą jest śmietniskiem ciał istot nie dość szybkich, aby uciec. Uważasz, że jesteś dosyć szybki? ** Nie muszę być - powiedział Matoro. - Dopóki jestem dosyć potężny, aby walczyć. Używając swej mocy, zmienił wodę wokół Pridaka i Takadoxa w bryłę lodu. Zanurzyła się jak kamień w ciemną głębię. Toa uśmiechnął się, aby pogratulować sobie tak łatwego zwycięstwa, gdy usłyszał coś jak eksplozję. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył fragmenty lodu pędzące przez wodę. Pridak i Takadox strząsali resztki lodu z ramion. ** To najlepsze, co masz? - spytał Pridak. ** Nie wiem. A jesteście warci najlepszego? Toa użył mocy swej maski, wkładając w to więcej siły woli niż kiedykolwiek. Daleko pod nimi, długo martwe stworzenia zaczęły się ruszać, jakby życie wpłynęło do ich ciał. Ich oczy mrugnięciami strząsnęły z ciał wielowiekowy sen. Jeden za drugim, nieumarli podnosili się, z żądzą zemsty zasianą w sercach, pojedyńcze grupy zaczęły płynąć w górę ku Toa, ustawiając się za nim w legiony ożywieńców. Niektórzy wyglądali tak samo potężnie jak w dniu, w którym umarli; inni mieli obrażenia zadane przez rekiny Takea. Razem było ich dosyć, by stanowić zagrożenie dla Barraki. Oddzielone ciemną wodą stanęły naprzeciw siebie dwie armie - jedna żywa, druga stanowiąca imitację życia. Pridak wypatrywał wszelkich oznak słabości. Nie zobaczył. ** Szanse są równe - powiedział w końcu. ** Nie sądzę - uśmiechnął się chłodno Toa, wskazując na swą armię. - Moja armia nie ma nic do stracenia. ---- ** Chcę Maski Życia powiedział Mantax. - Myślałem że ją masz. ** A ja myślałam że ty - powiedziała Toa Hahli. - Podczas gdy my walczymy, ktoś z nią ucieka. ** Twoi przyjaciele? ** Nie - powiedziała Toa potrząsając głową. Twoi. Mantax zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnego użytku z Toa - mieli za dużo sumienia by być bezlitośni i zawsze przeciwstawiali się planom lepszych od siebie. Lecz jedną rzecz o nich uznawał za prawdę: Toa nie są kłamcami. A jeśli ta Toa nie kłamie to... ** Od teraz nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział Mantax. - Tylko wrogów których jeszcze nie zabiłem. ---- ** Uwięzieni w głębinach oceanu i zmutowani tak że nie można ich rozpoznać, Toa muszą stawić czoła swym największym wyzwaniom. Czy przekonają Matoran z wodnego miasta Mahri nui by im uwierzyli? Czy odzyskają Maskę Życia, zanim Barraki dowiedzą się jak ją kontrolować? I czy sprostają największemu ze wszystkich wyzwań, którym jest powrót Makuty? Czego tajemnicza postać chce od Matoro? Czy Matoro zdradzi przyjaciół zanim wszystko się zakończy? Wejdź w nieznane gdzie nie możesz ufać przyjaciołom, a jedynymi postaciami godnymi zaufania są twoi wrogowie. Zobacz też *Gallery:Toa Mahri *Toa Inika Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Toa Category:Mahrii-Nui Category:Metru-Nui